Dye D!
by kancchan
Summary: Czasem ludzie chcąc zasnąć i nigdy się nie obudzić, czasem ludzie marzą, aby być kimś innym i żyć gdzie indziej, a czasem ulegają rozkładowi i winią za to cały świat, za z wyjątkiem siebie samych.


_Boże, użycz mi pogody ducha, abym godził się z tym, czego nie mogę zmienić, odwagi, abym zmieniał to, co mogę zmienić, i szczęścia, aby mi się jedno z drugim nie popieprzyło. – _Stephen King, _Miasteczko Salem_

Nad małym portowym miastem Calais unosiła się mlecznobiała mgła. Niewyraźna poświata księżyca próbowała walczyć bezskutecznie z kłębiącymi się na niebie deszczowymi chmurami, które leniwie posuwały się do przodu w rytm tylko sobie znanych melodii.

Był chłodny, (prawie) wiosenny wieczór, siąpiło, a w radiu odżyła moda na piosenki lat osiemdziesiątych.

_Żyć, nie umierać, _pomyślał złośliwie Noir1 Sanji, wyciągając z kieszeni paczkę papierosów._ A przeklętej wiosny nadal nie widać, _prychnął w myślach, wyciągając jedyne lekarstwo na swoje wszystkie smutki z pomiętego opakowania, wyglądające na takie, co wiele przeszło.

Gdy raz na jakiś czas ukradkowo zerkał przez szybę swojej starej i ledwo żyjącej już Hondy, zdał sobie sprawę, że znów zabrało mu się na rozwiązywanie swoje starych jak świat egzystencjalnych dylematów.

Usłyszał cichą melodię i zaczął grzebać w kieszeni w poszukiwaniu telefonu. Gdy go w końcu znalazł, szybko nacisnął na zielony guzik i przycisnął sobie czarną komórkę do ucha.

— Halo, halo, tu gówniana restaracja. Co podać? — zapytał zniechęcony, jedną dłoń zapalając papierosa, drugą nadal trzymając na kierownicy.

— Całe opakowanie leków — usłyszał optymistyczny głos w słuchawce i przewrócił oczyma.

— Na? — zapytał z uprzejmym zainteresowniem. Zaciągnął się.

— Na życie.

— Mam tylko aspirynę — pocieszył. — Może być?

— W ostateczności.

— Smacznego — rzucił na wpół ironicznie, na wpół poważnie, skręcając w lewo.

— Gdzieś jesteś?

— W stęchłej dziurze zabitej dechami. Będę za cztery godziny z haczykiem — powiadomił i ziewnął, przyznając, że przydałaby się mała czarna na rozbudzenie.

— Pośpiesz się.

— Mam się pospieszyć? Jeszcze pomyślę, że się stęskniłaś — zironizował. — Pracuję nad tym.

— Masz jakieś plany na ten tydzień?

— Nie wybiegam tak daleko w przyszłość — odparł, włączając wycieraczki, gdy deszcz zmógł się na sile. Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, usłyszał tylko przerwany sygnał połączenia i krople deszczu uderzające o dech niemalże pustego samochodu.

Rzucił ukradkowe spojrzenie na wyświetlacz i zaklął pod nosem, coś co brzmiało jak „gówniany telefon", gdy bateria była na wyczerpaniu swoich wszystkich strategicznych sił. Zacisnąwszy mocniej dłoń na kierownicy, skręcił w prawo z głośnym piskiem opon na leśną ścieżkę. Mimo wszystko cieszył się, że jego rodzinne okolice porażały cichością i nie cieszyły się szczytem ludzkiej cywilizacji.

— Nie mów, że ty też odmawiasz współpracy — warknął pod nosem, gdy silnik powiadomił go o swojej śmierci „klinicznej" głośnym sykiem i auto zgasło, pogrążając go w egipskich ciemnościach. Nie miał pojęcia co robić. Odchylił lekko głowę do tyłu, opierając się o wygodny fotel swojej Hondy i zamknął oczy, czekając aż odda się całkowicie w objęcia Morfeusza.

Po dwóch godzinach bezproduktywnego siedzenia w jednym miejscu, gdy doszedł do winsoku, że sen nie chce przyjść, wstał, otworzył drzwi samochodu, a jego cień jak milczący towarzysz rozciągnął się na leśnej ściółce. Narzucił na siebie kurtkę i wyszedł z mocnym postanowieniem rozprostowania nóg.

Zimny wiatr muskał jego twarz, gdy w otoczce szarego dymu stawił pierwsze kroki na mokrej trawie. Zadygotał z zimna, wciskając dłonie do kieszeni. Delikatna mżawka przeobraziła się w ulewę, która rozszalała się na dobre. Deszcz padał jak z cebra.

Rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie swojemu ukochanemu rocznikowi '89, z którego złaził już czerwony lakier, postanowił zbadać swoje marne położenie i wybadać, czy nie znajdzie przy okazji swojej niedoli miłosiernego samarytanina. Dlatego też, adorowany przez nawałnice, ruszył przed siebie w nieznaną przez ludzkie oczy dzicz.

Mocno wiejący wiatr obejmował jego policzki, katując jeszcze większym nawałem ciężkich kropel deszczu. Przemoczone do suchej nitki ubranie, ciążyło na nim, tak bardzo, że miał wrażenie, że za chwilę się zapadanie. Mimo ochrony gwarantowanej przez narzucony na głowę kaptur, jasna grzywka upadła mu na czoło i lała się z niej stróżka wody.

Balansował pomiędzy drzewami, ignorując fakt, że czuł zimne spojrzenie na swoim spoconym karku. W nocy aktywowała się wyobraźnia i pewnie ona była skutkiem ubocznym jego bystrych wrażeń.

Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie idzie. Po prostu szedł, ostrożnie posuwając się na przód w wąskim tunelu, ukształtowanym przez gęsto rosnące drzewa. Przejście, które znajdowało się przed nim, było tak ciasne, że nie dopuszczało żadnego światła. Lubił ciemność, czuł się bezpieczny, gdy ze wszystkich stron otaczał go mrok, a jedyne co musiał robić, to oddychać dalej.

Był daleko od ciekawskich szeptów i karcącego spojrzenia swojej przyrodniej siostry, i ten fakt mu wystarczał. Lodowata woda spływała duszkiem po jego twarzy i irytowała coraz bardziej. Dlatego nie odmówił sobie kolejnego prychnięcia tego dnia, gdy papierosy przemokły do ostatniego listka tytoniu i nie mógł nawet oddać się swojej przyjemności.

Zadygotał z zimna. Miał wrażenie, że minęła wieczność, odkąd po raz ostatni widział biały świt i nawet nie mógł przypomnieć sobie głosu, który jeszcze nie dawno poinformował go o swojej obecności. Musiał przyznać przed samym sobą, że naprawdę jest chodzącą katastrofą i nie potrafił w żaden sposób zdefiniować swojego pecha – nie rozbił lustra w przeciągu siedmiu lat, czarny kot nie przebiegł mu drogi, a dziś kalendarz nie wskazywał trzynastego dnia miesiąca. Może sam fakt, że urodził się w bólach był wystarczającym dowodem na to, że nie sprawowała nad nim pieczę żadna migocząca pierdoła na niebie?

Miał wrażenie, że za chwilę straci zdolność poruszania się. Ręce mu zmarzły, a nogi zaczęły się trząść. Czy mógłby wtedy liczyć na sen? Skuliłyby się gdzieś, owinięty smrodem gaju i czekał albo na śmierć, albo wybawienie.

Jeszcze nigdy nie znajdował się w tak _groteskowej_ sytuacji. Miał wrażenie, że za chwilę zwariuje. Przy życiu utrzymywała go tylko nadzieja, że w tym roku lato powinno trwać o wiele dłużej, na skutek przedłużenia w nieskończoność zimowego szaleństwa.

_Do diabła z tym!,_ pomyślał. Równie dobrze mógł to uznać za kiepski żart ze strony życia. Kiedyś w końcu musiał nadjeść dzień, a wtedy przynajmniej będzie w stanie oszacować gdzie jest.

Błądząc tak po tym bezpańskim, odludnym lesie, odnosił niejasne wrażenie, że jest bohaterem filmu rodem z horrorów i modlił się w duchu, aby nie skończyć dramatem i życiową klęską, jak przystało na takie produkcje. Starał się jak mógł poruszać wzdłuż lewo ubitej ścieżki, a biorąc pod uwagę to, że deszcz nie padał tu tak potężnie, jak na otwartej przestrzeni, w jego duszy pojawił się promyk nadziei na lepsze jutro.

Nagle jednak ta, zdawałaby się, nie mająca końca mgła zaczęła się rozrzedzać, gdy zbliżał się coraz bardziej do rozwidlenia. Przeszedł jeszcze metr, góra dwa, i odetchnął z ulgą, gdy przed jego oczami pojawił się duży cień, który co krok zaczął się wyostrzać, aby koniec końców uchylić przed nim rąbka swojej tajemnicy.

Przed jego oczyma ukazała się posiadłość wzniesiona w barkowym stylu, choć nie znał się na architekturze, mógł to stwierdzić z łatwością po charakterystycznych ozdobach. Dom nie był pierwszej młodości, ze ścian złaził brudny i pomarszczony tynk, w niektórych oknach na dobre zadomowiła się gęsta pajęczyna, niektóre zaś szyby były wybijane i zabite dechami. Ściany zaś od linii frontu były porośnięte bluszczem tak gęsto, że z tej odległości nie mógł rozróżnić drzwi od okien. Ale nadal imponował, na tyle, ażeby zmusić Sanjiego do podejścia jeszcze bliżej. Przyglądał się swojemu odkryciu niemalże z chorą fascynacja, ba, miał wrażenie, że pchają go tam jakieś niewidzialne siły. Nie miał nawet pojęcia, kiedy serce w jego piersi zaczęło bić jak oszalałe, a on sam stracił poczucie czasu. Wyciągnął telefon, aby podzielić się swoim znaleziskiem całemu światu, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że nie mógł na niego liczyć.

_Gówniany czarny humor_, mruknął w myślach, gdy znów poczuł wzbierającą go złość.

Zapewne, gdyby niebo było bardziej przejrzyste a on nie byłby tak zaaferowany tym wszystkim, dostrzegłby w jednym z okien na piętrze, w którym jarzyła się smuga światła, wysoką, tajemniczą personę spowitą dymem. Nie mógłby nawet przepuszczać, że ów postać przyglądała mu się uważnie, badając każdy najmniejszy szczegół jego twarzy, poczynając od kręconej brwi, skończywszy na niebieskich oczach.

Wyposażony w lampkę krwistoczerwonego wina i domieszkę dobrego humoru, opierał się o framugę drzwi, patrząc to w okno, to na fortepian wybitnego pianisty, który zmarł dawno temu, a jego prochy zostały rozsypane po całym świecie. Jego piegowatą twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech.

Zanucił pod nosem ciche „…_więc każdej nocy wędruję samotnie_", które brzmiało jak te wszystkie piosenki z dawna zapomniane i nie zaakceptowane przez środowisko nowych pokoleń i zbiegł po schodach, starając się narobić tyle hałasu, na ile było stać jego stan zdrowia.

— Witaj na moim przyjęciu — szepnął z uśmiechem, gdy frontowe drzwi przywitały gościa z głośnym skrzypnięciem.

Wzniósł naczynie w geście toastu i napił się, oblizując usta.

1 * z francuskiego „czarny".


End file.
